


He Reads

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: Dalton is a vampire, but he hasn't noticed it yet.





	He Reads

**Author's Note:**

> The character death warning is for the fact that Dalton was recently turned, that's it.

Dalton felt dead after being mugged last night, but he had to get to work. The students would be waiting… nah. He’d read instead.  
  
He picked up “The Glass Bead Game”, the topic of his cancelled seminar. Here, when Joseph Knecht gave up travel to become a teacher… how had Dalton planned to comment on Hesse’s message? Knecht’s decision felt absurd now.  
  
He’d have to reread.  
  
The opening chapters made beautiful sense: learning was its own reward. Dalton hoped the clarity would stay. If not this, another book in his library might help understand.  
  
His stomach rumbled.  
  
Breakfast could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3 Feedback and thoughts always appreciated.


End file.
